


Rainfall

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boys Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stanley, what's wrong? You're staring at me again. I know you think I'm fascinating but this is getting a little ridiculous," He laughed softly but the sound died off when his brother didn't follow suit this time. Stan approached the other teen, their faces inches apart by the time he stopped, bodies almost flush against each other. Ford was back against the side of the boat, gripping the wood tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I posted this like 5 minutes before I clocked in to work   
> Another request, this time for an in the rain kiss~

Despite what the forecast said and despite knowing they'd likely get caught in the rain, Stan still wanted to work on the boat project with Ford. His twin had been really stressed with the big math test coming up and he needed some time to sit back and work at his own pace. He knew that was basically his way of relaxing, never coming to a full stop. Even when he slept, Stan would see the wheels turning in the way he made little sighs or whimpers and shifted position at least once every hour. 

Not that Stan stayed up to watch him. Not on purpose. Hah, that'd be weird. Stan just had insomnia some nights and watching how peaceful his brother looked soothed him. Entertained him, almost. The flutter of his eyelids, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his lips stayed parted for a majority of the night — 

"Stanley?"

Stan snapped out of his thoughts, jolting into an upright position. He looked at Ford, trying to keep his eyes on his glasses, anything above his nose, anything but his lips. He couldn't believe he'd not only started daydreaming but had nearly been caught doing it too. 

"Y-yeah? Sorry, kinda got lost in my thoughts there," the younger twin gave a somewhat forced laugh, rubbing at the back of his head. 

"I could tell. We should be heading back soon. It looks like it could start pouring down at any moment and you know if we track mud into the house, there's going to be a lot of trouble." 

Stan made a dismissive noise, waving his hand, "So we won't walk in the grass. Come on, just a little longer? It feels nice out here. The breeze is amazing."

"Says the one who generates and absorbs heat like he's the sun himself. I'm freezing."

They shared a laugh and returned to their individual projects but Stan found he couldn't completely focus on what he was doing. He kept glancing over at Ford and watching his brows furrow in concentration, watching his lower lip disappear behind his teeth. He'd never had such an intense urge to kiss those lips as he did now. He could already hear the alarms going off in both their heads: kissing, boys, brother, _twin_ and he just didn't care. He wanted to kiss his brother. 

The first raindrops prickled the back of his neck and made him shiver. Ford started packing up his papers and storing them away to protect them from the rain. He finished as it started getting heavier, steadier. The drops were big and a little cold, and were making Ford's hair cling to his face. Stan probably wasn't any better off. 

"Stanley, what's wrong? You're staring at me again. I know you think I'm fascinating but this is getting a little ridiculous," He laughed softly but the sound died off when his brother didn't follow suit this time. Stan approached the other teen, their faces inches apart by the time he stopped, bodies almost flush against each other. Ford was back against the side of the boat, gripping the wood tightly. 

Stan leaned a little closer, lips brushing his brother's as he breathed out, "Ford."

Ford swallowed thickly, eyes lidding and making it even harder to see through the rain. "L-Lee?" 

Their lips connected and for a moment, neither of them were sure what to do. They were kissing. They were _kissing_. They were going to get in trouble for a multitude of things now. For staying out in the rain, for going out in the first place, for ruining their clothes, for _kissing each other, Oh God_. 

And yet, neither of them stopped. Stan's hands cupped Ford's cheeks and Ford's own hands slipped into Stan's slickened hair, pulling him ever closer. They worked together to explore and learn and eventually they moved, first dropping to their knees and then Stan was laying Ford on his back on the damp wood, hovering over him as they made out. 

It wasn't until Stan tried to add tongue to the equation that they pulled away. Ford jerked in surprise at the odd sensation, face flushed and lips swelling from the consistent presses of his brother. His chest heaved in air. 

"You," he panted out, sputtering a little as rain dripped into his mouth. Stan pulled back to let him sit up. "You kissed me." 

"Yeah," Stan admitted, not looking at his brother now. "Guess we're both freaks in our own ways now, huh?" 

To both their surprises, they laughed at that. Then Ford cleared his throat. "I'm still more of a freak than you."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Because I have six fingers _and_ I enjoyed that. A lot."

Stan turned to his twin, eyes wide with shock. Ford had never been a very good liar, though he was getting better, but Stan couldn't see any signs of falsehood about the statement. Not a twitch if lips or a distracted gaze. Nothing. 

Ford was practically tackled back onto the boat as Stan's lips smashed against his, even though their kisses were broken up by laughter this time around. 

"We should get home."

"Not the best idea you've had, Poindexter."

More laughter but Ford was right. They had to go home eventually. At home, they wouldn't be able to do this though, and Stan visibly deflated at the thought. They gathered themselves, then headed back. 

When they reached their place, Ford glanced around, then planted a final kiss on Stan's cheek. "Thank you for warming me up, Lee. We'll have to remember that next time it rains."

He headed inside, leaving his brother in front of the doorway, grinning like an idiot. Next time. He couldn't hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request something, I have anon open on my blog~   
> Sinful-shipping.tumblr.com


End file.
